My World's Collide
by Eddysgirl4eva
Summary: Ok. This is now just another Twilight/Max Ride fanfic. Enjoy anyway! BTW it used to be called Final Warning:Alternate Ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, any characters, its plot, blah blah blah you know. You have already heard it so I won't waste ur time. However, I do own Aqua (who is supposed to be me.) and this plot.

"Ok, get mad at the ball. Concentrate. I know you can do it." He said, desperately trying to teach me some tennis skills.

"How am I supposed to be mad at a tennis ball?" AI asked. Especially since I love tennis and the ball is pretty and pink, and it is a perfect summer day, and I'm just in a good mood. I thought.

"I dunno maybe because it just hit you in the head." My brother said as he threw the ball at me. Oh yeah. I can pretend it is a whitecoat, the Director, or the Uber-Director. I imagined, listing my least favorite people. Then I whacked the ball over the fence. "Oops"

"That's Ok."

"We have been doing this forever. My wrist hurts from hitting too hard, and I'm thirsty. Let's go home." I whined. My brother nodded and started grabbing our stuff. He really should speak. But then again so should Fang, and we all know that is not going to happen.

_Don't make excuses, keep your eyes on the prize. You are on the tennis team now. You have to work on your serves._ My voice nagged. Yeah, I said my voice. I got mine from when I was in the School. You know, a voice in my head. You can get a Voice from Target in the Audio section. However they aren't worth $30. At Walmart you can get one for 29.99. What a bargain.

So we walked home, and got back, forgetting to bring the house keys.

"How about you go back and get the keys, and I'll go through the back door and get lunch started." I suggested.

"K" Again with the Fan speak. Whatever. So I walked around back and climbed through the window. Hold on, the window is open, since when have I left it open. Are there voices inside? I can't believe it!

_Believe what you know, not what you hear. My Voice cut in with its regular fortune-cookie-hocus-pocus._

'Well I know I hear laughter and talking, and I know the school is still after me, so not now Mister 29.99.' I then walked into the kitchen.

_Okay so I know it isn't great, but it gets better. So keep checking back to read more. And give me a break I have never written fan fic before. _


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Alternate Ending to Final Warning by James Patterson. This is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, any characters, its plot, blah blah blah you know. You have already heard it so I won't waste ur time. However, I do own Aqua (who is supposed to be me.) and this plot.

Angel's POV

"So good. Ravioli, cookies, Apple Jacks. I am in Heaven." Gazzy said.

"Why can't Max relax? We have food, a place to sleep, showers, internet access." Fang thought.

"She thinks it's too good to be true that the Voice just led us here."

"Oh." Fang thought in his usual way. (He never has much to say.) I am so glad we got a place to say,

I thought happily.

"Hold on, the window is open, since when have I left it open." Someone thought, as Iggy put a finger to his lips telling us to be quiet. Max tapped twice on the arm of her chair meaning for us to get ready for an up-and-away.

My POV

There was a huge mess. There was food all over the table and counters. The pantries were open, their contents thrown all over the room. Even though I was hours away from the ocean, it seemed as if a hurricane had hit. There were chips on the floor, empty cans and bottles on the table, and crumbs everywhere. I heard silence that seemed to hang in the air, waiting. Whatever is there, knows I'm here. My choices are: a) run screaming, totally unlikely, b) stay quiet so whatever it was would forget about me, c) catch it myself, and d) walk into the room with an outstretched hand and big smile, extremely unlikely. So I went with 'c' and jumped out with my meanest face to find…

Max's POV

Ha, I knew this couldn't be safe, I thought. I knew I couldn't trust the Voice in my head that always seems to know what I'm doing. Wow, that was a weird thought.

"Trust me, it is all a part of the bigger picture." My Voice said with it's regular fortune-cookie-hocus-pocus. (From writer: De ja vu.) Well, right now it looks like the bigger picture was painted by a drunk monkey. I thought back at the Voice. Anyway, whatever is there could put the flock in danger so I can a) fly like the wind, b) stay quiet so whatever it is won't notice us, c) greet it with a big smile and say "Hi I'm Max. I broke into your house and I have wings!" Totally not going to happen. (From writer: Wow de ja vu all over again. How redundant.) So I was deciding when suddenly a girl about my age with darkish blonde hair, jumped out snarling, "I see you've planned a party, but you forgot to invite me."

"Your invitation must be lost in the mail." I snarled back. The more I looked, the more I recognized her. That greenish tinge to her hair and eyes, that voice, the way she snarled at me.

"Aqua!" Nudge and I squealed in recognition, all hostility forgotten.

Ok. So I know it isn't great. But, keep checking back it isn't over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's POV

"Aqua!" Nudge squealed happily. Oh, Aqua. Max's best friend. They used to be inseparable. Before she disappeared, of course. The one who's hair was permanently tinged green and always wet from swimming.

"Wow, Aqua. The last time I saw you was eight years ago." I said, incredulously.

"I know! What are ya'll doing here in Georgia? Last thing I heard on all ya'll's blog was that ya'll were heading towards Dr. Martinez's house." Aqua said with the Southern drawl she's picked up.

"You read my blog." I said, shocked. I hoped I wasn't blushing. I'd had a crush on Aqua before I even liked Max. A really big, obvious crush.

"Woah. Fang. You look…um…not like you used to." Aqua said, blushing also. I thought I actually blushed some more as I noticed her stammering.

"We dropped by on the way from Florida, you know, hurricanes. Not fun." Max said, saving us both.

"I'm so glad ya'll are ok. I was so worried." Aqua said with enthusiasm. "I read the blog, like, every day. And I read the books, like, nonstop. And I started this 'Saving the World, One Hybrid At A Time' of all of us hybrids that broke out a couple of years ago. We all keep up with ya'll. OH. And by the way! I could NOT believe it when you killed Ari, Max! I was all, "OMG!!!!!" And I was like "WHAT!" cuz your not like that, Max!" Aqua said with unbelievable speed.

"I know! Seriously! So was I! I was like OMG! I couldn't believe it. It was totally weird!" Nudge said, matching her speed.

"And then Jeb was sad and stuff. He was all 'He was my son!' and stuff. Like, since when has he cared. You know!" Max said with equal Nudgeness.

"I know! He was, like, 'killed your brother' I mean what was that about, you know. If Ari was your brother, well, total creep factor you know." Angel said like a complete Nudge clone. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy looked at each other with puzzled faces. With an uncanny imitation of Max's voice, Gazzy said, "And she was all 'Oh no you di'nt!' and I was all 'Oh yes I di'id."

"Shut up, Gazzy!" Aqua and Max yelled at the same time. Then all the girls burst into a giggle fit.

"While these valley girls ketch up, why don't we clean up our mess, guys." I said, desperate to get away.

"Oh you're right! My brother should be here and minute." Aqua said.

"You're brother!" Max said.

"Yeah, turns out I have two brothers and both parents." Then Max and Aqua rambled on, taking about all that had happened in the past 8 years. Suddenly, someone burst through doorway. He was tall, pale, and had deep circles under his eyes. The reddish, bronze haired, model-looking-man's black eyes dashed around the room, taking in our reunion.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aqua screamed.


End file.
